Tome guardian
Small Elemental (Extraplanar, Fire) Hit Dice: 4d8 (18 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 30 ft. Armor Class: 18 (+1 size, +4 Dex, +3 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 14 BAB/Grapple: +3/–1 Attack: Slam +8 melee (1d4 plus 1d4 fire) Full Attack: Slam +8 melee (1d4 plus 1d4 fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Burn, fireburst Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/- , darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, fast healing 2, immunities (electricity, fire, mind-affecting effects), vulnerability to cold Saves: Fort +1, Ref +8, Will +1 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 18, Con 10, Int 4, Wis 11, Cha 11 Skills: Hide +10, Spot +3 Feats: Dodge, Improved Initiative (B), Weapon Finesse (B) Environment: Elemental Plane of Fire Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: 5-8 HD (Small) Level Adjustment: — As you approach the grimoire on its stand, it bursts into fire and releases a ray of white-hot flame at you. A tome guardian is an elemental spirit of fire summoned and compelled into guarding a small object, usually a spellbook or another magical tome of lore. The guardian in its natural form resembles a tiny semi-solid fire elemental, but it is rarely seen like this; when summoned, it envelops, and appears to merge with, the object it has been bound to. For some reason, a tome guardian cannot stand the presence of a xeg-yi, and attacks the energon on sight. Otherwise, the creature is peaceful and content to fulfill its task for as long as necessary. A tome guardian does not speak, but understands Ignan and (usually) Prime Common. COMBAT Tome guardians spend most of their time within the object they are guarding, which normally provides them with concealment. In combat, they attack as instructed by the original summoner, usually when someone touches the object or approaches within a set distance. Their primary attack is fireburst, a dazzliing ray of flame. A slain tome guardian spontaneously abandons the guarded object and departs for the Elemental Plane of Fire (see planar ally and planar binding spell descriptions). Burn (Ex): A tome guardian’s slam attack deals bludgeoning damage plus 1d4 points of fire damage from the elemental’s flaming body. Those hit by a tome guardian‘s slam attack also must succeed on a DC 12 Reflex save or catch on fire. The flame burns for 1d4 rounds. A burning creature can take a move action to put out the flame. The save DC is Constitution- based. Elemental Traits: Immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, critical hits, and flanking. Fireburst (Su): A tome guardian can produce a pencil-thin ray of white -hot flame and use it to attack a target within 40 ft., (no range increment). This attack deals 4d6 points of fire damage and dazes the target for 1d4+1 rounds. A DC 12 Reflex save halves the damage and negates the daze effect. Merge (Su): A tome guardian can merge with its guarded object, gaining concealment (50% miss chance) and sharing its damage reduction and elemental immunities with the object. While merged, it cannot move or attack, but is entirely aware of its surroundings. The merged tome guardian cannot be seen (unless it uses shell form, see below), but the object radiates faint conjuration magic, and true seeing detects the presence of the guardian. A tome guardian in shell form affected by a targeted dispel magic spell must make a DC 15 Will saving throw or be forced out of its guarded object, appearing in the same 5-ft. square. It is unable to bind with the same object for 1d4 minutes. Shell Form (Su): A tome guardian merged with its guarded object can gather its form into a rigid shell to ward off blows. Attacks directed toward the object hit the guardian instead. While in shell form, the guardian cannot move or use its slam attack, and it does not benefit from concealment normally provided by the object, but it can use fireburst. A tome guardian in shell form can also be expelled using dispel magic, as stated above. BINDING A TOME GUARDIAN A tome guardian is usually called and compelled using a lesser planar binding spell, but lesser planar ally also works. The object to be guarded (up to 4 cubic feet in volume) must be within the calling diagram (if any) when the spell is cast, but can later be removed. While the two are merged, the object benefits from the guardian's damage reduction and elemental immunities; if the guardian envelops the object using shell form (see above), the object is protected from all damage as long as the guardian lives. A tome guardian is usually willling to serve as a protector, and requires no payment. Some claim that the guardian finds a degree of satisfaction in the merge. A tome guardian can understand relatively complex commands and conditions in relation to its task (such as allowing designated creatures to approach or manipulate the object). POWER COMPONENT: Tome Guardian Ashes When a tome guardian is killed, it leaves behind a pile of ashes. Each ash pile can be harvested to create a ring of fire resistance or armor of fire resistance. Harvest DC 10; Value 15 XP; Cost 75 gp. Category:Elementals